


Haunted Sweetheart

by ricky_hog



Series: Haunted Sweetheart [1]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: AU, Alternitive Universe, BoyxBoy, Crazy, First POV, Fransykes - Freeform, Ghosts, Kidnapping, LGBTQ, M/M, Murder, Paranormal, Psychological Trauma, Psychopath, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, Stalking, Supernatural - Freeform, bmth, bring me the horizion, future diary, josh's POV, mlm, oliver sykes/josh franceshi, soulmate, soulmatesAU, ymas, you me at six - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricky_hog/pseuds/ricky_hog
Summary: From the age 6 you get to see major events in your soulmates life, every year getting more events and more details.Oliver and Joshua have almost always been friends, never leaving each other's side for as long as they can remember. Or so it was until Joshua turned 10. He started telling his parents about his soulmate, everything that gets told to him, and his parents click as to who it is. Not wanting their son to be gay, they force the two boys apart and Oliver is just left stranded, confused as to why his best friend doesn't want him anymore.Oliver doesn't have a clue as to who it could be after years of not seeing Joshua. He's just stuck wondering who it is and why he doesn't seem to want to be with him.Ever sense Joshua lost Oli out of his life, he chose to ignore his own, and focus on everyone else's, taking notes on everyone, taking pictures, he knew everything about everyone.Maybe they'll meet again.
Relationships: fransykes
Series: Haunted Sweetheart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171436





	1. I Got Your Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Hello babes, this story does have triggering content such as some gore, eventual kidnapping, physical abuse eventually, just as a fair warning before you read :)))

Josh's POV

I pulled my camera off from around my neck, searching through my bag for my USB cord. My laptop turned on slowly, making a low hissing noise once it booted up to my login screen, staring at me to put in a passcode. I cursed when I couldn't find the cord in my bag. I must've left it on my desk. My lights were turned off, making the glow from the laptop and the dim light coming from the camera screen the only way of seeing around my room, this was going to be a difficult task. Clothes and random items littered my floor, hidden underneath one another, making it easy to trip. I could trip and hit my head. I thought to myself, that wouldn't be very good, would it? It could crack my head open and then my family would never find me, or be able to find me. I directed my focus onto my door, seeing the 13 locks on it that shined slightly in the dim lighting I had. They'd never get in.

I stood, shivering from the cold hard wood floors hitting my feet, I needed to get a rug soon. I pulled my phone from my pocket, flipping the screen open, like a makeshift flashlight. Before I turned it around, a loud ring came from my phone, telling me something happened with my soulmate. Hm, they seem to be living life perfectly good without you. I knew they were, they were perfectly fine off without me in the picture. They have friends, a decent amount actually. Hm, I haven't had a friend sense I was 10.. I wonder how he is doing now. I can barely even remember his name though, it started with an 'O'. I know that.

Hannah doesn't want to be my friend anymore.

19:09 PM

Hm, what would make her not want to be friends with them?. They have been having issues with her for a long time now, with all the times she has taken things from them.. I'm honestly glad they aren't friends anymore. She doesn't deserve them. But what confused me was why was it such a major moment in their life? Why would her not wanting to be friends change them so much? Maybe they like her more than they'd ever like you. I shook my head, it didn't matter. I sighed, turning the phone to face the floor of my room, it didn't even phase me to see plates of rotten food anymore, I didn't care.

I have grown used to living in what Mother said was, "filth." That I was wasting away in here, never eating, rarely ever socializing. But what exactly was the point anyways? Everyone's purpose is to find their soulmate and live happily ever after. But I'm 16 and don't have a clue as to who they are except that they live in a 1,000 mile radius. I used to be obsessed with them, wanting to know everything about them, trying to find them, figure out every detail I could from the few clues I was given but once I turned 15 I gave up. My mind told me they didn't want to be found, or at least by me. I tried to find everyone in the 1,000 mile radius I had regarding the names that appeared in my notifications but never found any. I was forced to stop ever sense I almost got caught in some random girl named Hannah's home. My parents ever sense then always called me a monster, or a psychopath. I've never hurt anyone, why would they say that? I'm not! Yes you are, everyone in town knows you are.

I took my free hand, colliding it with the side of my head, as if hitting myself would shut my own thoughts up. I just kept trying to make it to my desk without tripping, I shoved things off the sides, jumping at the sound of glass shattering, fuck! I shined my phone to the ground, seeing a pile of shards, shining brightly back at me. What do I do now with it? Who cares, it's just broken glass anyways. I spotted the USB, grinning as I did, I needed to add the new photos to my collection, it'll really tie the story together, wouldn't it?

All I needed to finish her story was the photos I had saved to my camera, then I can cross her out. I've only been able to cross out seven others so far, but that's out of 15 people, I need to catch up. I slipped into my bed again, plugging the ports in, watching as several pictures loaded on my computer screen, all of a red haired girl, it wasn't natural though, she's a natural blonde, but lies to her friends. Or did lie.

Her hair was a blur in front of her face as her hands gripped the railing of the bridge early in the morning, the clouds not yet lost their grey tone. I remember her body shaking as she sobbed. A picture of the raging waters below, and a corner of the photo held her old Converse in frame. Hm, I guess these photos can be added to her story. I glanced at the time, I had a few hours before the library closed, I could get these printed out tonight if I wanted to. The last few photos I had saved for her was just her climbing over the guard rail, she picked a nice day to be her last. She picked it because you told her to. I never told her to pick yesterday, she chose that yesterday was her limit.

Then the final two photos were of her turning her head my direction, I remember waving to her as she slipped trying to get back up. Her face was so clear in that shot.. I hope it still is when I print it out. My personal favorite was the one I got of her mid fall, oh how I loved it when I caught it just on time. I grinned to myself as I selected certain ones to a file I had titled 'Harley's story.' She was the 8th file completed, the other 7 shined brightly back at me. I was proud of myself. You finished their stories, you ended it all for them.

I know I ended their stories early, and honestly they didn't deserve it, I knew none deserved to have it cut short but it wouldn't stop me, ever. I guess in their case it was in the wrong place at the wrong time. They didn't choose to have me watch them 24/7 they just.. happened to do something to catch my eye. Harley just did nothing but smile at me, that was all I needed to get me wanting to know her story and how it ended. I'll never forget that day either, she ordered a pumpkin spice latte and a croissant on her way to work. She caught me looking at her, sending me a smile, she used to have braces at the time, but got them taken off two months ago.

I wish I had gotten the chance to save the moment, it was a big one for her, but I had to focus on someone else that day. That was also around the time she realized me, or at least someone, was watching her every move. It was a happy day when she figured out she was almost never alone now, watching her sanity slowly slip away in a short 2 months time. My major regret was not being able to hear what she said for her last words, I wonder if it was something interesting.. like perhaps her cursing herself? Maybe.. no one really knows or ever will know. Except her of course. 

But she's over with now, I need to focus on my next project, Zacky. I double clicked on his folder, frowning when I saw I only had one picture of him, I'll need to start from scratch with him. I clicked off of his file, turning my attention back to Harley's photos, grinning when I saw it was fully saved to the USB drive. The library hasn't closed yet, it'll only be an half hour walk from here to there, I had enough time. I dragged my hand across my bed, trying to find a hoodie that I could slip on so I didn't get a cold walking there. I wouldn't be able to get any photos of I was sick for god knows how long! Anything important could happen to them in that time and I wouldn't be able to get it photographed, then I'd have to figure it out and it was awful trying to do that! I almost got caught once, they threatened to rat me out to the police, claiming I was a stalker and psychopath! I don't remember what I did to talk them out of it though, all I remember is waking up the next morning with the photo of them laying still in their bed on my camera.

I hated it when people said to me I was fucked up in the head, sure, I liked to people watch and know how their life ended, but it didn't mean I was a stalker. What was wrong with knowing almost everything with people? It's not like I share it with anyone, it's just for my own personal use, people are just.. interesting. It's not like I murder them either, my parents make it seem like I pushed them over the edge myself. You are just telling yourself that, you know what you've done. Sighing, I needed to get out of my room.

Or better yet out of my own head, but I don't think that'll happen anytime soon. Hopefully it will, doubtful though. I shook my head, finally finding a hoodie I could throw on, it didn't smell too bad, but then again I don't think anyone walks close enough to me to even tell what color eyes I have, let alone know what a random hoodie smells like.

...

Midway through my walk to the library it started to rain, or more so downpour on me. Of course, just my luck that I pick the rainiest day of the year to go walking, maybe it's a sign I shouldn't be going out today. I shrugged, feeling a wave of relief when I recognized the small strip mall, the library being at the end, past the small bakery and jewelry store. The small shops were built out of brick decades ago, the fainted signs repainted numerous times, sometimes during the summer they get sun bleached enough you can see the past names of the stores. Like there used to be a pellet trading shop a long time ago, it was long forgotten now, collapsing in on itself, no one wants to rebuild it. It serves no purpose, just something you pass everyday, making it a goal to avoid.

Maybe one day I'll visit there, but I don't think I'll ever have time. I don't know how long these people have, I have to get it all on camera, I just have to. You're just digging yourself a bigger whole for when you get caught. I'm not going to get caught for anything, there's nothing to be arrested for! It's not a crime to know people's lives.

I felt something brush against my shoulder, causing me to stop completely, even my breathing stopped. I turned around to see some boy with a glare on his face as he looked at me, his umbrella was on the ground, getting hit with the harsh droplets of rain. I could see his mouth moving, he was saying something I just couldn't hear it, I stood in shock, he needed to stop looking at me! My breathing hitched, turning into heavy deep breaths, he was looking at you, he knows what you've done. No, I didn't do anything!

I turned quickly, walking away from the boy as fast as I could, trying to get long out of his sight even though I could feel his eyes burning into my back, I wish he would just stop looking at me. I glanced behind me to see the boy finally walking off, leaving me alone, I held onto my chest tightly, balling my shirt up in a fist and slipping into a small alley way in-between some random shops. I didn't want anyone knowing who I was or trying to get along with me either, just leave me alone.. but people never got the memo until a couple years ago.

Why did they get the memo though? I'd spend days on end not showing up to school, refusing to speak, glaring at anyone who did try to talk to me. Then one day they just.. all stopped trying. I don't know what clicked inside all of them to finally leave me alone, let me just live my life alone without anyone in it, but whatever it was I'm grateful for it. My life was already shit, I didn't need people coming in and out of my life, just making me become attached just to rip themselves away the second they feel I get too close.

Maybe that's why I choose to view people's lives from the sideline, knowing everything about them, watching all their movements. No one knows who I am, if they do they don't care about me, it's a perfect duo. I can get close to people without them knowing my name, or what I look like even! It's amazing.

I had to break myself from this thought bubble though, I was fine now, the boy is long gone, he most likely forgot about me by now, seeing that the sky was darkening quicker by the minute now sense I was hiding from everyone for however knows how long in the rain. Speaking of, my hoodie was uncomfortably damp now and my jeans stuck to my legs, creating a funny feeling friction when I walked. Great, this was just great.

...

I left the library, holding the photos close to my chest, making sure the back of the photos was facing out so no one could see Harley in them. I didn't need people seeing me holding photos of a girl who's been reported missing!

A guy was leaning against the wall of the bakery shop, I couldn't see him up close but I could see he was hiding under an umbrella, eating some sort of pastry. I wonder if he works there and is on break, but not likely at 9 pm, even though they were closed.

Glancing at the sky, it was fully dark out now, the sun was long gone, moving on into a different part of the world to wake up someone I'll never meet, people who'll never know I exist. Looking back at the boy, he was getting closer to me in my vision, he wasn't doing anything anymore, jsut standing there, looking at the closed shops across the street from us.

I wasn't paying attention, causing me to snag the front of my shoes against a raised lip in the concrete, not having time to catch myself, I just covered my face in the few short seconds I had before colliding with the ground. My chest and arms felt soaked with the muddy puddle of water I landed in. Could this day get any worse?!

I pushed myself up, I saw a pair of dirty worn in converse in front of my face. A hand was hovering above the ground too, offering me a hand in standing up off the ground. I ignored him, standing up on my own without daring to touch him. His face held a small pout, like he was offended or hurt that I didn't take his help.

"You alright? You seem distracted.." The stranger mumbled out, it was hard to tell what he was saying over the loud rain and his strong accent.

I ignored his words, I just needed to get back home and make sure the photos of Harley weren't harmed at all from the rain. I looked down at my hand that held the photos to see they weren't in my hands anymore, they were laying in a pile, floating at the top of the rain puddle. I watched the boy kneel down to pick them up, I just sat frozen, watching him look at the first one, it was Harley standing at the crosswalk, waiting to cross the street, her red hair contrasting with the grey background.

When I moved to take them back he pulled away, looking at the first few, confusion plastered on his face paired with his small frown. His hair fell in front of his face, damp messy curls covering up most of his identity without the darkness overlapping it. I could only see a portion of his face to tell what he was feeling, but it was enough to know he's seen far too much already. The stranger looked up at me, smiling softly now. "She your girlfriend?" He had a strong Yorkshire accent, obviously not from here.

I didn't know what to say to him, is this a trick question? Was he just trying to get me to say yes to me so he can have the proof I was watching her? He knows what you did too, he knows everything. I felt like my throat was closing up, refusing to let any words come up and explain why I had pictures of Harley. "Yes.." I spoke awkwardly, nodding and gulping dryly. "Now give me the photos." I spat, quickly changing my mood towards this stranger. Who gives him the right to ask these kind of questions?

A flash of hurt danced across his face when I raised my voice at him, now with his head up and me facing him I could see he had doe-like eyes, which were glossed over now. "Sorry.. just curious. Be more careful walking home." He spoke in a whisper, he passed his umbrella to me, instinct made me grab the handle, the top of his hoodie immediately getting covered in the heavy droplets.

He walked backwards, his eyes only leaving me when he turned around to walk into the bakery, even though it was closed. I wonder if his family owns it or he's friends with someone there..

I gripped the handle to the umbrella tightly, the photos were luckily glossy making them only awkwardly wet now, and the rain droplets stayed still on them until I tilted them, watching them race down the sides. I wanted to go home and get changed out of my clothes but the walk was still another hour and a half, I didn't mean to get so caught up at the library, I just.. did.

Something was odd about that guy, he just didn't sit right with me. I don't think he's someone to worry about necessarily, no, he didn't seem to have the right face for that, too innocent. Maybe a connection, but I don't know what kind of connection, I wanted to figure it out, I just couldn't get too close to him like I did just now. That was the first technical conversation I've had with someone other than myself in weeks, maybe even a couple months.

I can't believe I called Harley my girlfriend though, I've never seen her in that way, in fact just the thought made me uncomfortable and nauseous. I knew she wasn't my soulmate at all, that much was obvious, she never had a friend named Hannah either. Thinking about it, I don't think I've ever felt something like that towards a person, and many say they're already in love with their soulmate but I don't know mine, what they look like or anything. I gave up on that years ago to begin with.

...

I skipped up the porch steps, glancing over to my right to see my mother sitting on the old porch swing, a cigarette place in-between her fingers. She didn't even give me a look with her side eye, just kept looking at our untouched lawn, she used to garden all the time with my father, it was their thing apparently. But now the grass was dead, the plants and flowers never grew back, and the tree was dying quickly, the porch was rotting and cigarette butts laid scattered all over, and coffee buckets full off them in the corner.

I ignored her though, I didn't care, she stopped caring about me, so I stopped caring about her too. Swinging the screen door open, I could see Elissa sitting on the couch, earbuds hanging from her ears as music blasted through them, some new pop band I didn't know. I didn't care about my sister either, I never had to begin with, even when I was younger. My life didn't have time to care about someone, maybe if I found my soulmate I would care about someone, I just can't now though.

Moving down the hallway, I fumbled with the locks on my door, making sure no one else was in the hallway, by that I meant my father. I knew my family hated me, I don't know why, they stopped caring about me first, I have the most rights to hate them. You don't know what you did, but they all know. I didn't do anything to hurt anyone..

"Joshua,"

I froze in the middle of fumbling with the sith lock on my door, the chain was just hanging there now. "What do you.. you think how I feel.. feel about having a-" his words cut off by him hiccupping. "Freak for a.. a son!" He yelled, laughing at the end of his words, the half drank beer almost slipping from his hand and onto the floor.

I started trying to unlock my door quicker, this exact moment was why I had so many locks, my parents used to just walk in and start tell me how much they hated me, or go through my room. The worst thing that could happen is them opening my closet door.

I blocked out the rest of what my father was telling out at me, it was nothing new or something I never heard before, I know I said I didn't care, but I still wish they wouldn't constantly tell me they didn't care, at least I just avoided them! They just constantly had to walk up to me, get in my face and just.. yell at me.

I shoved my door open, leaving my father yelling at at nothing as I slammed it shut, banging my head against the door. I hissed in pain, forgetting about the broken hook that was screwed into my wall. Immediately I brought my hand up to my forehead, which made it sting even more. I didn't even know how to clean a scrape let alone a cut on my face, I'll just have to deal with it tomorrow morning when I go into town again.

I just wanted to change and go to sleep at this point, I've already done too much today, interacted with too many people. First the boy that dropped his umbrella, and the stranger that gave me his umbrella, I guess two very different interactions with umbrellas. But far too many.

Walking over to my bed I stopped when I heard the familiar ping notification come from my phone, flipping it open I read over the text I got regarding my soulmate.

I met someone new today, he was odd.

21:27 PM

Hm, odd. I wonder why this is such a big event in their life, how could this guy alter his life so much at just by merely meeting him it makes me get a notification from it? Are they some killer? A kidnapper? Is he going to hurt them? Why is he making such a huge change in their life?! No, no, no, what if he kidnaps them and murders them after torturing them for weeks? What if he convinces them he's their soulmate? No! They're mine to change their life, not his!


	2. All The Things You Said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babes, same warnings as the first chapter :)))

Scrolling through one of the people I watched Myspace, her hot pink layout burned my eyes slightly sitting in the dark but I was used to it by now. I read threw her message board, reading her responses to friends congratulating her on things she shared, or friends linking videos to new music she might like. She posted a new picture of herself and her boyfriend, the camera angled to show off their band t-shirts and ripped jeans. Sarah and Zacky.. they are a sweet couple actually.

I shared two classes with them, they've tried to talk to me multiple times, I've noticed they're very friendly people, always wanting to be friends with their classmates, they treat everyone with kindness, even if they don't deserve it. It's annoying sometimes, I wish they'd get the memo I don't want to talk to anyone here anymore, there's no point in it to me. Sure, there might be for other people but they know what they want in life, and they have their soulmate, I don't have either. I wouldn't say I'm jealous of them, no, I just.. sometimes wish I never gave up on finding my soulmate.

But it's too late to go back now, isn't it?

I sighed, shutting off my laptop, I didn't want to focus on them today, it was too much effort to give a care right now. I couldn't keep my mind on one thing, even though normally I could. Running a hand through my hair, I laid back, looking up at my ceiling, trying to see any shapes throughout the popcorn texture, it's something to do I guess. My arm fell back, hitting a pile of photos I haven't yet hung up. I sat up, grabbing them seeing they were the ones with Harley in them. I hope they aren't too damaged by the rain..

I lifted my head up at the sound of footsteps going up the stairs, it sounded like my mother from how light the steps were. A loud knock filled my room soon after, "Joshua! Get downstairs." I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to leave the house today, wasn't yesterday enough interaction for me?

I moved my way through my room, placing the photos of Harley on my desk. I'll have to hang them up later I guess. I waited until I heard mother's steps grow quiet meaning she was going back downstairs before I started fumbling with the numerous locks on my bedroom door. I was paranoid that someone would get into my room and see everything I do, see my classmates faces plastered all of my walls and the walls inside my closet. Nobody could see those photos, nobody but me and I'll make sure of that. I know what to do if someone does see though, if so, they'll soon join everyone else on the walls.

Eventually I made my way to the living room, seeing my mother grabbing her purse off the counter, my father fixing his tie in the mirror and Elissa sitting on the couch looking directly at me. "Mother says you have to take me into town to get my friend her birthday gift." She droned out, looking back down at her phone.

Why was I always the one to have to leave the house? She can easily walk to town on her own, I have been sense I was 11, I'm 16 now, what's stopping her? I don't already have to be the one to take get everywhere. And right now I really didn't want to go into town. Especially after night. She dragged herself up off the couch, never looking back up at me ever. I guess that's a nice thing isn't it?

I hated my parents, I have to see them everyday just to hear the same exact thing over and over again, telling me I'm nothing again and again! Oh if only they knew how easy I can make them become nothing.

I could hear Elissa walking behind me, the sound of her shoes hitting the wet pavement was the only thing you could hear other than the sound of cars passing by. Nobody was out in the town, again, because it was still cold and on the verge of raining. Understandable, I wouldn't be out either if it wasn't for me being the older brother to Elissa and our parents working.

I wasn't planning on going into the store with her, I'll just wait outside for her.. or maybe I'll go to the bakery shop. Something about that boy pulled me towards him, I didn't like this feeling though, it was a more.. intense feeling than the one I had towards everyone like Harley, Zacky, or even Sarah. Like I was put on this earth to know everything about him. Maybe it was just because he was the first person I've talked to in a couple of months. Maybe he's your soulmate. No, he wasn't my soulmate. There is no Hannah in this town and I know they hate making friends with people they barely know so they wouldn't have a friend that lives miles and miles away from them.

Elissa eventually went out of my view as I mindlessly crossed the street, I guess lucky me no cars were near me. Sure, lucky if that's what you want to call it. The bakery shop was right across from where I was. But at least now it wasn't pouring out and dark so I could actually see the different things inside

Glancing through the shop window, seeing many different baked goods on display, such as sweet bread, or even some cakes, I never had much a care for sweet treats. An old friend of mine did though, he absolutely loved them, he'd constantly bring them over when we'd talk, I never ate them, I don't know how he never got any cavities! I wish I could remember his name, I had a face to the memory but nothing else, just old distant glimpses and a face. A face to an 8-year-old boy. I think he'd be.. 15 now. I don't know if I'd ever spoken to him if he showed up at my doorstep again though, it's been 7 years since we last spoke, I have changed since then, I know that.

My parents ripped me away from him, they said I shouldn't be associated with boys like him, that he'd make me out to someone I'm not. Something about how they knew what person he'd turn out to be in the end, and how he would make me out to be some criminal committing sins. I think that's when I gave up on interaction, choosing to observe from the sidelines instead.

"Hello? You in there?" I snapped out of my thought trance at the sound of someone grabbing my attention, hearing them drag out the 'o' when they said hello.

I recognized them as the boy from last night, the one I told Harley was my girlfriend to. Except now he had his hair straightened, covering about half his face, I could see he had a few face piercings as well now, reflecting the light slightly. He didn't have his hood over his hair anymore either, how he kept his hair from flying everywhere I had no clue. "I said are you going to come inside? It's cold and you've been staring into the shop like a hungry wolf!" He pointed towards the window we stood in front of, now seeing the weird looks the shop owners gave me.

It dawned on me that I was standing out in the freezing cold with a simple hoodie and beanie on while he stood in a hoodie under a jacket topped off with a scarf tied tightly around his neck and a fluffy hat with the long ears on the sides as pockets. How cold was this boy? I glanced back at him, a confused pout resting on his face as he crossed his arms. I didn't want to talk with him, I just simply wanted to observe for a moment, I've spoken to him too much already.

I tried seeing where Elissa stood, or what store she was in but I couldn't see her which meant I couldn't use her as an escape route. The stranger just kept standing there, waiting for my response he was never going to get.

His eyes widened and raced across my face, landing on my now showing forehead, a small gasp leaving his lips like he just saw a ghost popped out from behind me and drew on my face. His expression turned to worry and he next grabbed my hand from my pocket, the feeling of his skin, and his glove shot electricity through me. And not the romantic feeling people use to describe how they feel when their partner touches them, no, I felt like I just got struck by lightning when he touched me. Who knows what this boy has touched, and now he is just, grabbing me and pulling me inside a building after giving me the oddest look.

The bell on the door jingled once it swung open, the elderly couple was about to say something to the boy but once they saw me they stopped, their guard immediately went from relaxed to tense, as if I was a walking disease or something.

My body stiffened as he pushed me into a chair, his hands resting on my shoulders were making me uncomfortable, usually, I wanted to throw up when someone would touch me but with him it was just.. uncomfortable. I wanted to walk out of here as soon as possible but he gave me this glare that screamed he needed to do something and had to say something to me before I even thought about standing. His hands lifted from me as he turned around, pulling open draws until he found the one he was looking for. I saw a first aid kit in his hands, why in the hell did he bring me in here for that? The stranger placed it on the table beside us and he pulled my beanie off my head, most likely messing my hair up even more than it already was. A small gasp left his mouth again, a frown appearing once more. "You have to be more careful.. did this happen when you fell yesterday?"

When I fell yesterday? What did he mean by that? He must've read my confusion because next he was grabbing a small mirror and showing me my face, a dark red cut was in the middle of my forehead. "When you fell in the puddle last night, did you cut your face? It could be infected.. I can clean it if you want me to." I watched him smile softly, holding up a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a baggie of cotton balls.

I might as well just let him do it at this point, I think he was going to anyway, even if I told him not to. From what I could take from this was that this stranger was a very caring person, that no matter what he would always try to help people. That would only ever get you hurt. Maybe even killed.

I wanted to bring myself to say no to him, I don't know who he is, what he's like, he could do anything. But deep down I didn't have the heart to say no to him, the way he smiled was trusting, almost inviting to me. A way to describe it maybe was the way people who's favorite season is summer feels about the sun. They feel drawn to it, have to bask in its rays, and absorb everything they can from it. This stranger was my sun.

Nodding slowly, he smiled, twisting open the cap of the bottle and pulling out a cotton ball. I shut my eyes tightly, I didn't like this, I didn't like him touching me, I didn't want to talk to him, I didn't want anything to do with this but I just couldn't pull myself away. I felt my forehead sting, and the cotton ball touching my skin. He was oddly very gentle with his movements, from his nature I assumed he'd just be.. uncollected.

The stranger was humming slightly, some song I didn't recognize. "So.. you have a girlfriend right?" This question caught me off guard, a girlfriend?

The stranger looked up at me, smiling softly now. "She your girlfriend?"

"Yes.." I spoke awkwardly, nodding and gulping dryly. "Now give me the photos."

Oh my.. I glanced up at him, he wasn't looking down at my eyes, just focusing on my apparent cut. "I mean I'd hope she was your girlfriend, kind of stalker-like to have a bunch of pictures of a random girl!" He chuckled, clearly trying to make conversation out of this awkward moment. Well at least it was awkward for me, I don't know about him.

I didn't know how to answer him without going on with the lie, I would look suspicious if I stayed quiet. "Uhm.. yes, she was.. my girlfriend." Sure, I found Harley interesting but not enough to like her, let alone date her!

I don't feel that way towards any of the people I follow around, I just, physically can't. I used to daydream about falling for someone, hopefully, my soulmate, where we could spend all day together, get married, just.. live a perfect happily ever after. I gave up on that stupid goal years ago. That's why it's called a daydream, right? "Oh, you guys broke up? I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked.."

A frown found a new place where his smile used to be, he pulled away from me, messing with the band-aid he had placed on the table. The stranger tilted my head up, he wasn't frowning anymore, but that smile has gone away. He stopped smiling because now he knows what you did. "Oliver! Are you almost done back there? You need to be.." One of the bakery shop owners walked in, stopping she looked at the two of us, but mainly stared directly at me.

"Oliver, who is this?" She spoke in a hushed tone, clearly upset with the stranger, who I know now goes by Oliver.

Hmm.. it suits him well. "Oh! This is just my uhm.. friend! Yes, my friend." The lady didn't seem convinced that I was just his 'friend', I mean, I'm not, and I never will be.I just learned his name for fucks sake, she's acting like she caught him in bed with a boy.

I didn't want to be here anymore, I wish I ignored 'Oliver' from the start, just stood up and kept walking in the rain. I wouldn't have had to talk to him, he wouldn't have had to touch me, he made me fucking sick. "What are you doing with one of.. them." She spat, looking in my direction, sending a harsh look.

One of them? "Grandma, what do you mean one of them?" Grandma? The shop owner was his grandparents?

Oliver had a confused look on his face as he looked at his apparent Grandmother, wrapping his arms around himself. The shop owner fell stiff before anger took over her again, ".. Sinners, Oliver. Sinners like him."

I just looked at the elderly lady, raising an eyebrow at her choice of words. Really, sinner? That's the best insult she could come up with? "Grandma I don't know what you mean, let's not be rude to our guests, remember?" I watched Oliver speak softly and slow to his Grandmother that clearly didn't deserve the kindness from this boy.

Choosing to not listen to the rest of the woman's rant about how I'm an apparent 'sinner' I moved past the two of them, before I left I saw him mouth to me an apology. I don't care though, I could care less actually. I'm not going to waste anymore of my time in here when I didn't want to in the first place. 

This morning I realized I left my hat at Oliver's, I almost went back for it, but I can always get another one. Even if I was freezing on the way way here.

I wanted to hate Oliver, I thought after yesterday it'd be so easy to just forget about him, knowing that he disgusted me down to my core with how much he wanted to talk to me, but I just couldn't get him out of my head. Without a doubt this boy was soon becoming all I could focus on, I couldn't sleep last night due to my overwhelming urge to know everything he had to offer but I didn't even know his last name to look him up. That is if he even has any accounts on anything.

I actually did see Oliver this morning though, he of course didn't see me though, luckily. He was talking with Mat Nicholls, I think I had English with him last year. I also saw him talking to that Denis Stoff kid. I never liked him at all, even more so now, why does Oliver have to hang out with someone like that kid? At least he was only hanging out with Mat now, but still. I didn't like him being with him.

But now he was just with Mat while I continued to stare at him from across the hallway, I don't know what I was wanting from this, I still hated him, why was I so.. infatuated with him. I always chose the people to read, and if I could I would burn his book immediately. Oliver turned in my direction, almost immediately waving at me which lead to Mat turning his attention to me as well. Oliver told him, Mat knows everything you've done. Oliver will never forgive you. Shut up! Oliver held a small white box in his free hand, turning towards Mat and pointing to it then to me.

I couldn't tell what he was saying but Mat grabbed his wrist just as he was about to walk over to me. It looked like he whispered something to him, it obviously made Oliver upset over what Mat said, what the hell did he do to make him have such a sullen look? I watched Oliver take his wrist out of Mat's hold on him, turning towards me again thankfully. Wait no.

He sped across the small sea of people before handing over the small white box I saw he had over there a second ago. Slowly, I took it out of his hands, clearly, that was what he wanted to sense the happy energy he practically radiated went up through the roof the second I did.

I looked down at the small box in my hands, seeing a small round strawberry decorated cake looking right back at me through the clear film on the top of the box. A small smiley face sticker rested on the edge of the box keeping it shut. I looked back up at Oliver, raising an eyebrow at the boy standing in front of me. "Oh! It's a cake, since I feel really bad about how things happened yesterday. My grandparents don't uhm.. really like you, I guess." He let out a dry chuckle after he spoke, scratching his arm in the process.

So Oliver lives and works at the bakery shop, I didn't know the owners had any children. I made a mental note to write down he lived with his grandparents, I wonder why. "I hope you like strawberries, it's the only kind of cake I know how to make really easy." He gave one of those smiles that felt like you were being hit directly with a ray of sunshine. Bright warmness swimming throughout your chest.

"Oh, here's your umbrella by the way," I mumbled out, pulling it out of my bag, making sure it didn't pop out and impale us both.

"Thank you! I totally forgot I gave it to you, I was looking for it this morning." Oliver grinned, shaking the few rain droplets that hadn't dried from this morning.

It looked like he was about to turn around but he looked at me again, a little smirk on his face. "Well.. it's still raining out right?" Was he really asking that?

You could hear the rain hitting the windows, or maybe, I don't know, look out the window? "So you'll need an umbrella to not get all cold and wet, which would make you sick,"

I didn't really care if I got sick, I could just have an excuse to not show up to school and have to deal with everyone here, but then again I might miss something important in my favorite people's stories. I couldn't be missing anymore of them. "So you got to walk home with me!" Wait what?

I was not going to walk home with him, it'd double my walk, I'd have to go into town from here, then walk to my home when I could just leave here and get home quicker. "That way, we can share the umbrella until my home, then you use it to get to yours. And tomorrow, if it's still raining we'll do it again."

Was he.. was Oliver trying to hang out with me after school? Say no, you wouldn't want him being seen with you, right? My mind screamed at me to walk away, just turn around and leave him standing alone in the middle of the hallway. But again, the feeling came again. The deep unknown feeling to know everything about him. Everything. Every little detail about his life, to just.. "So, you want to?"

Sighing, I slowly nodded at him as a I swung my bag across my shoulder again, Oliver's face immediately lit up when he saw my answer. "Well? What are we standing here for? Let's go!" He grinned, spinning on his heel in the other direction, obviously waiting to hear my footsteps following him.

What have I gotten myself into? I didn't want this all to happen, I just wanted my pictures of Harley, which I haven't even been able to hang up yet! My whole world has been spinning around me the past 3 days and it's all because of this stranger. Why'd he have to be standing outside that night, or why did he have to give me his goddamn umbrella. Oliver has this sickening aura that keeps drawing me in, and I hate it, so much.


	3. I'm In Love With A Criminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babes! :)))

I walked next to Oliver as we went home underneath the pouring rain. The droplets echoed underneath as they kept hitting the light blue fabric. It seemed like he was trying to get closer to me, and walk next to me by brushing our shoulders together but every time he tried to make a move to get closer to me, I got closer to the rain next to us. It was obvious I didn't want to be this close to him, rather be drenched in rain then be so close to him. I can feel his breath through my jacket.

It sent uncomfortable shivers throughout my entire body, feeling his warm breath touch me. He just kept getting closer and closer.. "You're silly, you keep walking outside of the umbrella. You're supposed to walk underneath, do I need to hold your hand to keep you there or what?" He spoke in a soft tone, smiling up at me, laughing almost forcefully.

"No, there is no need to." I looked back ahead, making sure there was nobody walking towards us that could possibly run into me.

In the corner of my eye I saw him look back ahead too, tensing up his shoulders. Why has he not caught onto this yet, not understanding that I don't want to be here, that rather it's something that's pulling me in, like a fishing line wrapped around my neck tightly, threatening to behead me if I pull from it too far. Oliver didn't even have many noticable features, his hair swooped over his forehead, almost his eyes, and piercings on his lips. Not as though even tattoos, thank heavens he doesn't have tattoos. What would you do, Josh? Peel his skin off too? Skin is not supposed to be covered in drawings, it ruins the appeal of the soft flesh, making it an eyesore. If Oliver got a tattoo I'd remove it myself.

"You really like staring at me, don't you? I've caught you looking a million times now." He huffed, stuffing his hand into his jacket pocket quickly, glaring at me.

Looking? That's all I do, that's all I was here for, to stare and observe the people I've chosen. "I have pictures on my Myspace, download them, it'll last longer." Oliver teased, giggling softly.

I wonder what his handle was.. maybe it'd be useful to get some information on him. I don't know if I'll go out of my way to learn more about him, to figure out everything about him. Would he even be worth it? "I can give it to you actually, and we can be friends, maybe then I could figure out your name. Oh.. what is your name anyways?" He smiled softly, his eyes looked like a doe as he stared at me.

Sighing, I mumbled my name to Oliver, his face lighting up as he finally figured out my name. "I used to have a friend named Joshua. He was a sweetheart, really. Always coming over to play with me, he would steal some of his sister's dolls for me since he knew I loved them." He hugged himself with his free arm, smiling at the memory he shared.

"But my parents moved me and my brother away from him," he spat. "He was my only friend I had for years, I just wanted to go back home but they said he was going to taint me. I mean, what does that even mean? Joshua was my best friend for as long as I could remember.. I didn't want to make any friends for years, now I'm friends with Matt I guess, and you I hope. You, Joshua, are interesting, people keep saying mean things though, mostly Matt. He didn't want to me to give you the cake earlier, can you believe that?"

That was what Matt must've said to him earlier when he grabbed him by the arm. Anger started bubbling up inside when the thought crossed my mind that people were trying to keep him away from me, I needed him to be near me and I hated it down to my core, that I needed him so badly and I hadn't had a clue as to who he was, if he was even worthy of my time. "Saying such awful things, who would even start a rumor you hurt people? Sure, you're tall and kind of.." his eyes darted across my face, looking at me softly. "Scary.. but that doesn't mean anything, you could be an animal activist for all they know!" This kid wouldn't give up on proving people were deep down good would he?

But I didn't hurt people, I would never hurt someone like that. I've heard what people said, that I.. killed people, and caused all the missing students and people that were found dead near ditches. It wasn't me, I wasn't like that, I would know if I killed someone, obviously. You can't keep feeding yourself these lies, you try so hard to convince yourself it wasn't you. But deep down you know it's you. Shut up! Shut up! I took both of my hands, slamming them into the sides of my head over and over, trying to keep my thoughts to myself, to shut up the other that talked to me.

I heard Oliver gasp, immediately placing a hand on my upper arm, concern painted on his face. "Joshua, are you-" I pulled my arm out of his grip, panting and looking at him as if he was crazy.

His touch burned, I could feel it on my arm. I could feel him on my skin. I could feel it as if he scared my flesh permanently. I didn't kill anyone! I didn't kill anyone! Stop telling everyone I did! Oliver is going to find out, he's going to hate me, he's going to leave and never want to come back after he finds out what I've done. And I have never even done anything! "What's going on? You need to calm down, get out of the road."

I looked down at my feet, seeing I was standing in a puddle in the middle of the road and my clothes becoming soaked. My breathing was heavy, I stared at Oliver, not making a move. If I get too close he could find out.. "We're almost to my place, we'll get you inside, alright?" I watched him bend down, picking up the small box, frowning.

"And I guess make you a new cake since you dropped this one." He said tucking it underneath his arm.

"Don't worry about my grandparents either, they'll have to deal with me bringing you home with me. I'm sure they'll understand if I say you just need a glass of water." He hummed, walking towards me and holding the umbrella above us again so the rain hitting me stopped.

Soon we were in front of the bakery, no one was working today it seemed, no cars or anything parked out front. "Huh, my grandparents aren't home yet, they're probably at the store." He said fumbling with his keys to the front door. Quickly after I heard the hell ring, and the sound of Oliver flicking the light switch on.

He didn't lead me anywhere in the kitchen, rather he had me go to the living room, having me follow him upstairs towards his bedroom, carrying a glass of water and towel from the downstairs closet, turning his head every few steps to make sure I hadn't stopped following.

His bedroom door was covered in magazine cutouts of different actors and actresses I believe, recognizing a few of them from shows I may have seen. There was a few butterflies on it as well, it seemed very fitting to him.

I looked at a photo in a flowery frame, it was an older looking photo of two young people, the girl smiling at the camera and the boy kissing her forehead, trying to avoid the flash it seemed. Oliver noticed me looking at the photo, walking over to me and picking it up. He looked a lot like the girl in the photo. He turned the picture my way, putting it closer to my face so I could see.

"Oh, yes, these are my parents when they were in highschool. I love it, my mom looks so beautiful, don't you think? I wish they were as in love as they are in this photo now, that's the reason I'm here. They needed to go somewhere to get away so I guess I got sent back home." He said showing me the dusty photo.

"I have lived here before, did you know that? When I was much younger, I had a best friend, I told you about him earlier, Joshua if you remember. All I know is that apparently he wasn't a nice guy, or something like that so we had to move. You wanna know something stupid?" He sighed, sitting back into his spinning chair at his desk, messing with a small fuzzy pencil he had.

"I used to believe, when I was very young, that he was my soulmate. I mean.. how dumb to think a boy and a boy could be soulmates? But we were just so close, and he treated me like I was a king, he was my bestest friend.." I listened to him as he went on about his childhood, it was.. interesting to say the least.

"And when we'd get notifications about our soulmates, we'd read them out loud. Well, sometimes they'd line up. Like when I broke my arm once, he got a notification about it, why, I don't know. It's crazy how it all works, truly, I still would love to meet my soulmate, I mean they were made for you, the other piece to your puzzle. I like to believe that they're out there somewhere looking out a window, wondering what I'm doing, or what's going on in my life other than the updates they get.

"Wouldn't that be nice, to have someone love you so unconditionally they'd put their heart out on the line just to make sure you're safe. That's what I heard it feels like when you finally fall in love with your soulmate for the first time. You just get the overwhelming feeling to just.. vomit up all the words you have burried inside for them." At some point Oliver had stood up during his speech about soulmates, and what he thought about them.

This is what went on for a long time, Oliver just kept speaking on topics similar to what he was on about. I wasn't paying attention for very long though, zoning out and just watching him move around the room, hands flying everywhere. I eventually watched him fall into his spinning chair once again, grinning like crazy as he went on and on about some story of his mother.

Oliver spun around in his desk chair, his legs almost knocking over his lamp in the process. "I mean, she acts like I'm in love with a criminal! Sneaking out every night to go see her or something, to commit crimes every night like spray painting a train. So that's apparently why my Grandmother never let's me go out anywhere or to anyone's house without her knowing exactly where or who. It sucks when I just want to go see things, you know?" I sat on his pink zebra print comforter, listening to him ramble on and on forever, mentally writing down everything he was telling me so I could put it down in my computer later if I pleased.

"Does your parents do that to you too?" He asked, my response was just continuing to sit there and stare at him, not moving a muscle.

"I keep forgetting you don't like to talk, that's okay! Hm, I could get paper and a pen if you'd like? Or maybe you just don't want to talk to me which I can see why, I do get on little rambles every now and then when I'm excited." I wanted him to shut up badly.

He wouldn't stop talking, he would be on one subject then he'd see something in his room and then start telling me about it, or the story of how he got it. It was starting to become annoying. At first I could tolerate it but now he knows he is annoying, why wouldn't he shut up and let me leave already? "Oh! What flavor cake is your favorite? I just remembered that I need to make you a new one since you dropped the other one.." He said getting up, going over to get a sticky note, ready to write down whatever I said I believe.

"I don't have one." I have never really had a cake before unless I went to a friend's birthday when I was younger but that would be it, never getting one for my own birthday, just a small cupcake until about the age of 7, that's when they stopped.

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows at me, crossing his arms like an upset child. "What do you mean you don't?"

I rolled my eyes, getting annoyed with the boy as time started going on and on. "I mean, I don't like cake. At all. Get over it, Oliver." I was done with him, I just wanted to leave and never come back here again, I have already gotten too close with him, letting him know so many things about me that not even my family knew at this point.

I needed to get away from this boy before he finds out too much and gets a freight or he would hate me too. I wanted him to hate me, I really truly did but this boy was slowly getting me wrapped around his finger and how I don't know. Everything inside screamed to stay with him, never leave. Wanting me to take him home with me and get rid of anyone that would bother us, leaving it to just be us for the rest of our time. Just him and I. Forever and ever.

Oliver was pouting, he was still standing there waiting for a real answer. I just sighed, standing up and rubbing my hands on my jeans. "I am going to leave now."

Oliver's eyes widened before rushing over to in front of his bedroom door, blocking the only way I had out of his god forsaken room. "Please don't leave me yet.. we can do anything you'd like! Please just don't leave." He begged, lacing his hands together and shaking them slightly, I wouldn't doubt it if he got on his knees next.

"I know, you don't like it here, but we could go to your house? Or just.. somewhere? I don't want to be alone again, you know?" He forced an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

I quirked an eyebrow at him, watching him slowly shrink into himself as he spoke. What a stupid thing to say. "Joshua, please.." I looked at his face, his eyes were starting to become glossy in the light with tears, what was I supposed to do? Comfort him?

I opened my mouth to speak before shutting it, continuing to stay silent. It stayed this way, just looking at each other silently thinking what our next move for a few minutes before sounds of muffled arguing starting filling the echos. I looked towards Oliver, hoping he'd give me an answer as to why there was yelling going on. "Oh.. my brother is probably home now. I guess this is you're que to leave. Just your luck, huh?" His voice was quiet, breaking slightly.

The second he swung his door open everything that was being said was clear as day. "And you're constantly making messes, Thomas! You are 12 years old! What is so hard to understand for you?! We never should have let you and your brother move back, it was just a huge mistake!"

Oliver froze, cowering back into the safety of his own room, visibly tensing at the sound of yelling. I looked down the stairs to see a younger looking boy walk into the small living room, tears streaming down his face and two angry looking elders storming after him. I knew that boy from somewhere, I could regonize his face, where have I seen him before?

I felt something brush against my shoulder, causing me to stop completely, even my breathing stopped. I turned around to see some boy with a glare on his face as he looked at me, his umbrella was on the ground, getting hit with the harsh droplets of rain.

The vivid memory kept replaying in my head over and over again, making me relive the panic I felt in that moment when 'Thomas' wouldn't stop looking at me when he had fallen in the rain. He had been so rude to me when he ran into me a couple days ago. I watched him continue to be yelled at by his grandparents, trying to block them out by covering his ears, but I knew it wasn't working. I watched Oliver move past me after calming his senses down, running over to his little brother, wrapping his arms around him almost immediately. "Stop yelling at him, he didn't do anything! I was the one who baked this morning, not him." Oliver scoffed, pulling Thomas away from the now even angrier couple.

"Oh great, just run away from us like you always do, Oliver, be such a great role model for your brother." His grandfather crossed his arms, standing tall as he glared at the two.

Oliver chose to ignore their statements, continuing to pull Thomas up the stairs to I think his bedroom. No one batted an eye towards me once, going back to whatever they were doing before they had started arguing. I decided right now, right this second, that I would save Oliver from this family, no matter the cost. Too many voices screamed at me to never leave him for me to actually do it. Oliver's family won't hurt him soon. I will make sure, of it.

I went to start leaving the bakery before a loud ping filled the room, I flipped my phone open to read the familiar text on the screen.

I learned something important today, I'm glad I did. 5:27 pm

How was this going to help me find my soulmate? Something important? Something fucking important? What does this have to do with anything in their life, anything could have happened that was important! But how does this lead to them finding me?


	4. He's A Man Eater

It has been 3 weeks since I was last at Oliver's house, he continues to keep talking to me but I have not responded to him. I refuse to, if I keep talking to him I'll get too close and then he'll find out everything I have ever done. But I haven't been completely avoiding him, sometimes I'll give into him and walk with him home. I never go inside but I watch until he waves out of his window to me to let me know he's safe, something inside me screams to make sure he is safe ever since I saw how his grandparents treated him and his brother. It was not right the way they treated him, he was as sweet as candy, so pure. He didn't deserve to be walked on like dirt from these people. 

I desired to get him out of this hell he was trapped in at home, he deserved to be treated like a king, being fed gapes as he basked in the sun. I would give him everything he asked for if I could. So much has changed within me over the past few weeks, I didn't know why I needed Oliver to be in my arms constantly. But I couldn't even bare the thought f ripping my eyes off of him if I was not forced to. 

I don't understand what is happening, I'm not used to this anymore. I know something is going wrong inside of me with these feelings towards Oliver. I only last cared for someone like this when I had my last friend and I know too well how that turned out. But I have found out more about Oliver, maybe that is why I feel so strongly to him. Sure, I knew so much about the last people I watched but I was never one to him a full conversation with them. In fact I do not think I have ever even said a word to some of the people I used to hang hung up on my bedroom walls.

But now I know so much about him, 10 times more than Harley or even someone else. But I knew how he's lived here in the past, before he was forced to move somewhere else. A town that was miles and miles out of walking distance from here. That his parents feared if he stayed friends with this boy, that he said he used to be friends with, that he would corrupt him. I believe they were scared Oliver would turn out to be gay is what I am guessing, but even Oliver doesn't know why.

I think he does know deep down why they sent him far away from here that he is just choosing to accept the truth. I wish he would, then I would understand my sweet angel more. Similar to me, he doesn't remember much physical features of his old best friend but he knew much personal things about him. That is where he is unlike me. When I was young I wanted to meet my soulmate so badly that it is almost all I can remember of my childhood, up until my friend left me. I remember so much after then. I stopped believing in finding love with someone that was magically decided for me at birth. That I was supposed to get updates on every now and ten when something important happened in their life. It made me mad, I was always pissed off a few years back, anytime I heard the topic in school I wanted nothing more than to rip out everyone's tongue and force feed their parents it for dinner for speaking of such stupid things. 

I am in no way thinking or saying Oliver is who I think is my soulmate, no, I do not have a soulmate for they do not exist. Sure I get updates on someone but I do not care for them. I do not know what they look like, I just know the name of a few of their old friends. But my sweet Oliver.. he was everything I could ever truly need. I did not need anyone else to see for the rest of my life. I can figure out so much about him just from observing, listening even. Almost everything about him I know at this point, either from his Myspace or from when he would tell me practically his whole life story when we are walking home. He would love to share anything and everything with me, except from a few things. I wanted to know them, no.. I needed to know.

I will find out what he is hiding, I'll get close enough in he'll trust me with his secrets. Sure I knew many already, but they were just simple ones. Like one where he said he used to sneak into the garden of his neighbor growing up to steal flowers to give to his friends at school the next day until he got caught one day. I should start a garden for him if he is going to stay with me forever one day then. I am sure he would enjoy that. But then again.. what if someone would see him from over the fence to my backyard? 

***

I tore down pictures upon pictures off my wall, their faces being nothing compared to what Oliver's made me feel. I had no need to keep up on these other people anymore. I have given up on their stories, nothing strikes interest like Oliver has to me. I hate him. I hate him for this. All my hard work, but I must take them down, they are of no importance anymore. Just Oliver. It will always be Oliver from now on. Forever and ever..

Piles of faces pooled at my feet below, some lifeless eyes stared up into mine. I felt nothing when seeing these, they were just pawns I didn't know I was using to find Oliver. He perfected me in ways.. No, I didn't desire anything from him, I just wanted to admire him, I wanted it to be us alone in the world so I could always see him with no distractions. I wanted him only to myself forever and always. And one day I will have him, he will never be seen again by someone as long as I should live. I don't care who I will have to get rid of in order for my dream to come true. I don't care, I don't care, I don't care.. I don't care! I tore a big chunk of photos off my walls, breathing heavy as I looked directly at the light grey painted wall. 

It felt as though it was mocking me at my fits of rage, not even these walls shall ever see my dear Oliver in person ever. He will be only mine to see. I hated these walls, they were just looking at me, if they can see me that means they can see what I have seen of my Oliver.. How dare they? In a fit of rage I picked up the nearest object to me which happened to be an old lamp that surely didn't work anymore after years of just collecting dust here. I threw it into the wall, hearing the lightbulb shatter and hit the ground after the impact with the wall. It wasn't enough.. I could still hear them laughing at me. 

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I screamed, hitting my fist against the wall repeatedly until my knuckles were nothing but a deep shade of red.

Blood was smeared across the wall, all their filthy eyes could see now was red. No longer my sweet, sweet angel.. 

***

I glanced down at my knuckles, they were covered in Band-Aids, all thanks to Oliver and his need to patch me up after he saw the state my hands were in a couple days ago. I had just reached the start of my street when I started to feel light rain against me. I sighed, I was starting to hate the rain and everything it has been causing me lately. I walked as fast as I could to the front door of my house, when I opened and walked inside I saw no one was home yet, not even my younger sister. I left out a sigh of relief, I hated my family with a passion. If I could kill them all right here and now I would without hesitation. I just have to learn how to hide a body. And the smell.. how would one cover that inside of their home to begin with? I hated the smell. 

My bedroom closet reeked of it, I needed to get rid of that box. But I am happy to know those people do not have ink inside of their skin anymore. How distasteful could you be to begin with? Why stain your perfect skin with such images? I will never understand. All I can hope for is that Oliver never thinks or even dares to get a tattoo. I would hate to have to peal his skin off. I do not want to put my angel in any unwanted pain. Though.. skin of his would fit perfectly with my collection of things of his. 

Speaking of.. I have something to add to said collection. I darted upstairs and into my bedroom, dealing with every single lock I had. I couldn't dare let anyone see inside. They would all find out and know too much. 

I swung my closet door open, a few things falling out and onto my floor. I fell onto my knees to pull out a box I had buried underneath my clothes, pulling out a small lighter and a few tea candles. I needed my dear Oliver's face to be lightened up. I moved over to the small closet like box I had on top of my desk. Inside sat a few things I had collected of Oli's, I had one of his baby teeth more towards the front. I never said I didn't go to his house alone, in the middle of the night. I had found out where they were with a little bit of digging. I didn't want them to find out I took them, so I only took one.

Next to it was a small bag of his hair I cut off in the middle of class, he had fallen asleep so I took scissors to the underneath of his hair. I also had some gum he had chewed but stuck to a table once he was done with it, why I needed it.. I don't know. It used to smell like cherry blossoms, he has a nice taste in shampoo. I should get him some so he can always smell so nice when it is just me and him left alone in this world. 

I placed a few of the candles on the bottom of the box, lighting them up to see the few pictures I cut out on the back of the box. They were some of my favorites, like of him crying. When I saw him behind the school curled in himself, sobbing into the sleeves of his sweater something sparked inside of me. The vulnerability he had in that moment made him seem so pure. An angel who was nothing but perfect being touched by the dirt and grime of the world.

I sighed in content before placing down gently a square piece of clothing. I had snipped it from his shirt for gym. He rarely ever changed to begin with so I doubt he would even notice if some of the shirt was missing. I made sure not to let it catch fire as I placed it on the left of one of the candles, propping it up against the side of the box. Some people may believe some of my acts are creepy, but this is only for me. No one will ever see it except me. If they did it would have to be over my dead rotting corpse. Some have reasons for keeping things like these of their loved ones but I simply just need things of Oliver's. Think of it more as a.. security blanket in a way. 

Oliver was an angel, my personal angel. And I needed to know he was always around even if he was not there breathing, being able to feel things around him. Even if it was just his spirit, I would be content with that idea because it would still be my Oliver deep down. 

I saw a small icon pop up on my message page. I never received any messages so the question was who was messaging me? 

olober: can i come ovr ltr???? :PPPPPPPPP 

I looked at my computer screen in confusion, was this Oliver?

josh_fran..: who is this

olober: oliver dummy 

olober: what is ur address 

josh_fran..: why do you need to come over oliver 

olober: note 2 self.. joshua talks on mssg

josh_fran..: answer the question 

olober: sheehs 

olober: 2 hang duh

josh_fran..: ok 

olober: rlly!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

josh_fran..: i will send my adress in a moment to you 

After I sent the address it dawned on me, my family will be here, and they will see Oliver. That cannot be, no one can see Oliver as long as he is in my house, no one ever. I had to get rid of them.. 

I stood there for a moment, thinking over the possibility of how I could end their lives. The easiest would be to sneak up on the three of them from behind and hope I don't miss their artery. One can only cross his fingers and hope can't he?

...

I stood in the entry way of the kitchen, watching my mother as she cleaned the dishes from last nights dinner, humming to herself some tune I didn't know. I wonder if that will be the song she hears as she crosses over? I never thought I would kill my mother like this. I thought maybe it would be over something she said, not over my angel coming over to hang out with me. Why did I even say yes again? Oh, I don't care. I get to see my darling Oliver! I have been wanting to use this knife on someone for so long. Thought it would be put to good use if it was for Oliver. 

I bought this knife a while back, it was just too beautiful to pass up. It had a beautiful engraving into it, it reminded me of the night sky during the summer. What a shame it's used on such an ugly pig.

...

I immediately ran to the front door when I heard the bell ring, seeing my darling Oliver in person rather than photos was so much better than what I have been craving from him. "Hi, Josh!" He beamed, smiling brightly at me. I watched as his eyes darted around me, trying to get a good look into my house before he stepped in. As long as he doesn't go near the kitchen or the basement we will all be okay. Everything will be okay if he just stays away from where he is not allowed. 

***

Killing them all was a more difficult task then I imagined, my mother almost screamed! How could I have been so dumb to almost miss the vocal cords? Her neck had exploded like a fountain, blood painting the once blue kitchen red. My father was the same. He put up a small fight once he realized it was his end. He was a heavy man, the easiest way to get him into the basement was to kick him down the stairs, I think I heard bones crack on the way down.

Now my sister.. it was a shame. She was the nicest out of all them, she knew I needed my space, that I needed to be alone from them. But she would just get in the way of me and my Oliver in the long run, she needed to leave just like the rest of them. I couldn't slit her throat, I had to stab her in the abdomen instead, causing her to let out a freakish scream that I can just pray the neighbors didn't hear or else I would be in a lot more trouble then I was to begin with.

This wasn't murder, this was a necessity for me and Oliver.

***

"Hello, Oliver." I said back, stepping aside so he could walk inside.

A loud ping filled the room as he did, it came from his phone. When he flipped it open I was stunned by what I read for a moment.

"I wonder what his skin tastes like."

4:23 pm

"Are you alright?" I spoke hushed, it was just an odd chance of that happening.

But I do wonder.. what would his skin taste like?


End file.
